Honrrando tu memoria
by mielr16vikinges
Summary: "es difícil extrañar a alguien que amas en estas fechas pero que puedes hacer si no pueden acompañarte en las fiestas,.. Celebramos por ellos"


HONRRANDO TU MEMORIA

Vaya ase bastante que no publicaba y que más que empezar el año con otro fic … aunque se me haya pasado la navidad … por unos días ..

Este fic participa en el reto " snoggletog secreto" (creo.. que aún participa no estoy segura deséenme suerte) del foro de "canciones del antiguo berk"

Va dedicado para: Amai do .. Siento el retraso pero si no participa de igual modo espero que lo disfrutes .. lo escribí con el corazón, el primer snoggletog de hipo sin estoico. Bueno ya los dejo leer

Y que comienze!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Astrid -Esto es berk… famosa por ese clima suave de sol y playa que te congela el aliento aunque… no le prestamos tanta atención ya que todos estábamos ocupados en una cosa … snoggletog y para quienes no lo sepan en snoggletog solemos celebrar a los seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros ... se han de preguntar porque redacto esto yo .. bueno nuestro nuevo jefe a estado ocupado con los preparativos de este año tratando de ser el jefe que su padre quería que fuera, abra decoraciones, carrera de dragones, bocon cantando y por supuesto los dragones pondrán sus huevos, magnifico no?

Me levante un poco más temprano de lo normal para poder ayudar con lo que pueda en este snoggletog. Así que entre los vikingos del pueblo y yo empezamos a hacer un enorme y gran árbol de madera, colocamos uno que otro muérdago en el gran salón valka ayudo con la comida con su famoso yack enchilado, los gemelos iban a hacer su hais tiltacio (helado), patan y patapez decoraron todo para la carrera de dragones no había visto a hipo desde ayer en la noche debía de estar ocupado en otras cosas de igual forma lo vería en la carrera y en el banquete de esta noche.

Después de terminar las decoraciones nos reunimos para empezar la carrera de dragones unos momentos antes de comenzar:

Patan- estables perderán contra mí –dijo montado en dientepua

Brutacio- no si muestro mi magnifica y gloriosas tácticas- montado en eructo

Brutilda- sii… cuales tácticas- montada en vomito

Brutacio- esto- dijo señalando su cara

Astrid- han visto ha hipo la carrera está a punto de comenzar – dije montada en tormenta

Patapez- lo vi con cubeta lo estaba ayudando con algunos pescados

BIEN LA CARRERA ESTA APUNTO DE COMENZAR – grito bocón para que todos prestaran atención

Espera e hipo?- dije en susurro

Bocón se dirigió a un cofre el cual abrió y de el salieron terribles terror volando

QUE COMIENZE – dijo mientras hacía señales con una bandera roja, de inmediato salimos volando y bocón se dirigió a la catapulta para lanzar ovejas y lanzo la primera oveja

Patan la tomo de inmediato y anoto el primer punto, claro que también había ovejas por todo berk así que patapez anoto el siguiente punto, encontré otra oveja y anote el siguiente esto se ponía cada vez más emocionante

POV HIPO

Esto era agotador estaba con cubeta ayudando a llevar peses realmente el olor no era muy bueno pero … tengo que hacerlo soy el jefe era inevitable y sin papa tengo que hacer lo mejor que pueda aunque no quiera un jefe siempre ve primero por el pueblo terminare lo antes posible para poder ir a la carrera de dragones pero antes tengo que revisar que los preparativos estén listos….

POV Astrid

Solo quedaban 3 ovejas y serán mías… mire por todos lados y.. la encontré fui o toda la velocidad que pude y la tome si me dirigí de inmediato para anotar pero los gemelos se interpusieron rayos trate de esquivarlos así que salte para que después tormenta me atrapara y anote! Si, enseguida patapez anoto otro punto e hipo no se dignaba en aparecer por ningún lado donde rayos se metió?

POV hipo

Bien aparecer todo esta listo las decoraciones del gran salón, el árbol, el yack y el hice de brutacio y brutilda, ponche, los muérdagos… sip está todo listo… ahora si tengo que dirigirme a la carrera espero no llegar muy tarde como la ultime vez. Monte a chimuelo y nos dirigimos directamente a la carrera, nos faltaba poco y bocon ya había liberado a la oveja negra .. aún tenía oportunidad de ganar- moví el pedal de la cola de chimuelo para ir más rápido los gemelos la habían tomado primero, patan cruza en medio de los gemelos y toma la oveja voltea atrás para ver la expresión de los gemelos .. mala idea.. Esa pequeña distracción no le permitió ver a Astrid quien salto de tormenta dio una vuelta en el aire tomando a la oveja, patapez se puso al lado suyo para ver si tenía oportunidad pero no fue asi .. en cambio me abrió una oportunidad a mi

Vamos amigo- susurre parara mí mismo y fui a toda velocidad cada vez más cerca… solo un poco más … tome la oveja y de inmediato la coloque en la cesta sii, oía los gritos, las exclamaciones de apoyo …eso era agradable oír mi nombre … HIPO! HIPO!.., me dirigí al ruedo y baje de chimuelo al igual que los demás jinetes, las personas fueron directo a mí me alzaron entre varios y me dirigieron al gran comedor. Una vez en el gran comedor me bajaron, algunos siguieron exclamando por unos pocos segundos más hasta que hubo silencio… esta era la parte difícil que digo?... que diría papá pensar en eso me ponía triste no sabía que decir estaba nervioso … más de lo usual esto era raro yo… sentía que me asfixiaba las paredes se hacían más pequeñas, las personas señalándome con sus ojos esperando, algunos comenzaron a murmurar

-yo.. - empecé a tartamudear esto no me pasaba desde hace seis años, no lo soportaba más tenía que salir de ahí, tengo que salir de salir de aquí!, no sé como pero paso mi cuerpo se movió solo di una vuelta y me dirigí a la salida a tomar un poco de aire, dejando a más personas murmurando. Estando afuera me senté en las escaleras vi el cielo.

-Hipo..- escuche una suave voz detrás mío voltee

-hola.. mamá- se dirigió hacia mí y se sentó al lado mío hubo silencio por un tiempo mire de nuevo al cielo y dije.. – es curioso no? – Mi madre me miro confundida, así que proseguí a hablar – hace apenas un año papá y yo celebrábamos las fiestas en tu honor y ahora…. Lo celebramos por papá

-hipo…- pronuncio mi nombre y antes de que dijera algo más la interrumpí

- se que estas cosas pasan, se que era inevitable, tenía que suceder… solo… que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… y de esa forma … supongo que nada es como esperamos … sabes han recuerdo las palabras de papa del primer snoggletog que pasamos con los dragones… "es difícil extrañar a alguien que amas en estas fechas pero que puedes hacer si no pueden acompañarte en las fiestas,.. Celebramos por ellos" – mi madre dio una ligera sonrisa

- te pareces a tu padre… sentimental, obstinado…..yo igual lo extraño… lo extrañaba durante todo eses tiempo que no estuve con ustedes… y cuando por fin nos volvimos a reunir …. Lo inevitable sucedió..- dijo mi madre con algo de tristeza en su voz – pero… lo que te hace seguir adelante a pesar a pesar de eso es… pensar en los demás seres queridos que están a tu alrededor que dependen de ti … si tú te derrumbas ellos igual … son como tu soporte para poder seguir adelante

- creo que tienes razón… - dije con menos tristeza

- Bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al gran comedor- bienes?

- te alcanzo enseguida….- dije después de eso mire una vez más al cielo di un suspiro me levante y me dirigí al gran comedor… tenía un discurso que dar. Entre todos me veía hubo un silencio total y entonces..

- Como todos los años, celebramos el snoggletog tratando siempre de que sea memorable… se que muchos deben de extrañar a sus seres queridos … peor que podemos hacer si no están conos otros?... celebramos por ellos es por eso que doy inicio a las fiestas de snoggeltog de este año!.- se volvieron a escuchar exclamaciones, y entonces comenzaron a celebrar entre ellos con canciones y un poco de Jack …

-El invierno en berk dura casi todo el año se aferra con ambas manos y no se suelta y el único consuelo en contra del frio son a los que llevas en el corazón- escuche a alguien detrás mio era Astrid?

-he?- esas palabras…

- fue lo que dijiste el primer snoggletod que pasamos con los dragones y tiene mucha verdad, gran discurso por cierto - sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, aunque pronto bocon llamó mi atención

-cantemos canciones de snoggletog!1- casi gratando, vestia con luces y cuernos en la cabeza si que me alegraba ver como todo iba tan …. Natural

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

y eso fue todo espero comentarios y asi poder mejorar ( yo se que algo falto y no se que es..) nos vemos pronto =) creo que fue.. algo corto...


End file.
